I didWHAT!
by Kaishi no Kokuei
Summary: Naruto by accident has sent himself through time on the night of his graduation...now lets look at the chaos and destruction left in his wake...READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ...or have control over time and space...SO DON'T SUE ME!!

This is a new story I am spontaneously writing due to my over active imagination and to help you guys with patience while I rewrite my other stories ...Basic run down is What if Naruto actually had more time to learn more than one jutsu what if he learned 5 what would change in the Naruto Universe

I Did ... WHAT?!?

Prologue

"Ha...Now all I need to do is learn a jutsu from this scroll and I can graduate...Now lets see the first technique...KAGE BUSHIN!?! GOD DAMN IT" yelled Naruto as he sat down and opened the scroll.

"Well I have to learn a skill...just not this one...hey what's this" said Naruto as he noticed a little writing next to the hand seals for the Kage Bushin.

"Now what's it say 'The difference between the Kage Bushin and a regular Bushin is vast, as the Kage Bushin is a solid clone and as such it can learn and transfer its knowledge to User. But the technique also has great draw backs such as the great amount of Chakra it requires just to form a single one and the mental stress if the Clone disperses with to much knowledge stored up' well that sounds useful" Naruto read out loud

'Well if I learned this technique first it could I then could become Hokage fas-' Naruto mentally debated till he was struck with an Idea

"Wait if I can learn one jutsu then I can become a genin so then if I learn five jutsus I can skip all the other ranks and jump straight to Hokage...YOSH" said Naruto as he started practicing the Kage Bushin

'Well the scroll said this Bushin needed a lot of Chakra better put most of everything I got into it' Naruto thought as he formed the Hand seals required and 'lo and behold 100 clones appeared.

"Sugoi ok this jutsu is in the bag…EVERYBODY LET'S GET STARTED ON THE NEXT FOUR I WANT FOUR GROUPS OF 25 ONE TO WORK ON THE NEXT JUTSUS WHILE I RECOVER CHAKRA" ordered the Original Naruto while the clones nodded. With that done and said the original Naruto just fell forward unconscious as the groups got to work.

A couple Hours Later…

"Hey Boss we finished learning a jutsu it's supposed to give us more time to train 'cause we still haven't quite finished the other moves" a clone said waking up Naruto

"Ok tell what's left of your group to dispel themselves one by one every 3 minutes so I don't go brain dead" ordered Naruto in a surprising bout of wisdom

About 20 minutes later Naruto started to perform the hand seals and then he slammed his hands down on the ground sending out charka ripple big enough to cover the clearing.

"Well that takes care to that…I guess" Naruto said before passing out while the 68 remain clones just carried on with their mission

Half-a-Day later

"That was a good nap….now let's see what I know" Naruto yawned then closed his eyes and began to go over his recent memories he gain.

"So I know the Kage Bushin, a nameless jutsu to give me more time to train, how to separate my Chakra in to physical Ki and spiritual Reiki, a move called the Rasengan, and the notes and basics of a move called the Hiraishin…well that should be enough to make the old man hand over his job" said out loud Naruto to himself proudly

"Well it's time to give the old man his scroll back" said Naruto as he used the Hiraishin to teleport back into the Hokage's Office

Mean while in the Hokage's Office…

The Hokage was not pleased that damn demon of a pile called paper work just grew and even with some help it had done little to diminish the pile. Getting ready to unleash a can of whoop ass on that damn plague that tortures humanity ….until a yellow flash appeared making everyone in the room, currently three people, pale and freeze.

"Oi…Old man I'm here to take your job" said a youthful voice

"A-Arashi?" Sarutobi the Sandaime hokage asked unsure

"Yon-Yondaime you're alive" said the short dark haired assistant in the black Kimono

"I need some sake" said the big-breasted blond with long pony tails sitting behind the Hokage's desk while slamming her head on the table with a bang

"What are you talking about it's me Naruto" said the now identifiably figure

"Na-Naruto…the boy who disappeared three years ago with our forbidden scroll?" asked the blond

"Three years ago?!?!… but I just took it last night" Naruto declared

"Then how can this be…you're not lying because your still 12 by the looks of it and three years have passed?" Sarutobi asked out loud

"Maybe it was that nameless jutsu I did…it was supposed to give me more time to train" Naruto told

"Nameless jutsu…you don't mean the second technique under the Kage Bushin?" said the old man worriedly

"Yea that one" said Naruto

"Naruto that name less jutsu you did does not slow down time it rather sends you through time your lucky it only sent you three years into the future and not to the end of the Universe ... where you very being would be ripped a part in a most horrible manner as cosmic forces would make the molecules of you body implode one by one" said Sarutobi sternly

"Ok got no more using that jutsu" said Naruto immediately after while shaking his head

"Well since that's out of the way what else have you learn?" asked the big breasted blond

"Well besides the time jutsu…I learned the how to separate my Chakra into its physical and spiritual parts, the Kage Bushin, The Rasengan, and the basics of the Hiraishin" said Naruto proudly

"Impossible" said the brunette in the room "You couldn't have learned both the Yondaime's two original and signature moves over night"

"Wait those moves are the Yondaime's…No wonder I had such a hard time learning them but I won't let such a small thing stand in my way to become Hokage" declared Naruto rousing old memories for the trio in the room

"Oi kid I don't think you know the full extent of what you done you've learned two techniques that the Yondaime spent most of his career developing and mastering…and speaking o which how did you use the Hiraishin without the tri-tipped Kunai" asked the Blond

"Kunai for what the Hiraishin…I was supposed to use a Kunai?" asked Naruto puzzled leaving everyone shocked

"THEN HOW DID YOU FREAKIN DO IT!?!?" yelled the blond

"Be-Because I can…you…you…wait who are you?" asked Naruto while the other occupants just face fault…HARD

"I'm the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade and this is my assistant/apprentice, Shizune" said the blond now known as Tsunade

"Godaime…but then why is the old man still here?" asked Naruto

They then proceed to tell every thing Naruto missed during his absence over the three years.

"So Sasuke's ran away, Sakura's your apprentice, the Old man can't really do any more jutsus, we were invaded by Sound and Sand but won, I a great big nine-tailed ball of fluffy terror and death sealed in me, and now every one else is a chunin but me…DAMN IT" Naruto all but yelled the last part

"Yea that basically sums up your situation" said Tsunade

"Isn't their anyway I could promoted to the same rank?" pleaded Naruto

"Technically no due to the fact you have yet to graduate but if we did you would most likely be low jounin only because of the fact you lack experience but from what we already know you have every thing else to qualify" said Sarutobi

"So you'll promote me to jounin?" asked Naruto eagerly

"Under one condition-" started Tsunade but was cut off

"I accept already…PROMOTE ME" Naruto yelled

"Ok here your go Uzumaki Naruto jounin of Leaf –throws him a jounin jacket and a forehead protector– be at the academy to pick up your squad tomorrow morning" said Tsunade

" ALRIG-…wait WHAT" yelled Naruto for the billionth time that day

"Well you agreed to train a squad in exchange for hopping straight to jounin" Tsunade smirked

"…well I guess it's worth it YATTA" yelled Naruto happily

"Well go get some rest Naruto and get ready for tomorrow and as a late birthday gift I'll give you some scrolls to help you get stronger and some other stuff" said Sarutobi with a smile

"OK…LATER" said Naruto as he vanished in a flash of Yellow.

Chapter One: A Little Piece of Time

The next morning Naruto was up bright and early wearing his miniature Anbu outfit and reading the scrolls the Sandaime delivered to him which explained Chakra control and why he needed to practice…that was until he noticed the time.

"Oh Shit I only have a minute to get to the academy...mah I still got time" said Naruto before he teleported their using the Hiraishin causing a ruckus in the streets as people believed the Yondaime had just returned from the grave and nearly giving a certain silver-haired, porn reading jounin a heart attack.

Nearby shinobi and civilians who recognized the yellow flash gasped as the believed that their savior returned to re-establish the famed 'Will of Fire' of Konoha. People brightened with renewed hope as they felt what was a small ember in their souls bust into a bonfire that would carry light up the world around them. That day was unknowingly the full rebirth of Konoha old memories and old hatred burned away for a new path to the future.

At the Academy…

"…and Team 4 shall be Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Hanabi…" announced Iruka

"Team 4?" called a voice as a bright light of yellow flashed

"Naruto?" asked Iruka uncertain and he recognized the move but more so the voice…but what he didn't recognize the 18 yearly looking black haired body

"Oh hey Iruka-Sensei" said Naruto as this was a regular everyday occurrence

"Before you ask anything finish what you have to go then talk to the Hokage then tomorrow we'll get ramen…but until then Team 4 follow me to the roof" said Naruto as he walked out followed by his team

Hokage's office...

"Hokage the council is here" said Shizune popping her head into the room

"Send them in" came the reply

Filing in the Clan heads followed by the council piled into the large room all a little unhappy with the unscheduled meeting they had just been pulled into at 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Ahem...we have recently found renegade Civilian Uzumaki Naruto who supposedly stole our forbidden scroll three years ago with his accomplice ex-teacher Mizuki, who was caught after a run in with another teacher, but Naruto still escaped. It has been recently discovered that Naruto was innocent and tricked into stealing the scroll and learning a jutsu to pass his genin test by Mizuki. But while in the process Naruto learned more than one technique in hopes of becoming the Hokage fast which lead us to our current ordeal. He accidentally performed a s-ranked temporal displacement kinjutsu that flung him 3 years into the future. Uzumaki Naruto now is currently a a low-level jounin teacher who is now on his was to pick up his team." Tsunade said out loud to the council leaving in state of shock

"But how?" asked Shikaku Nara managing to over come his shock before anyone else

"He somehow managed to do the impossible by learning the first five kinjutsus in the Forbidden Scroll two of which happen to be the Rasengan and the Hiraishin of the Yondaime and then in one aspect managed to improve upon the Hiraishin and bypass the need for the Yondaime's special tri-tipped kunai." said Sarutobi who was sitting next to Tsunade

"Therefore we have deemed him powerful enough to be low level Jounin with his current capabilities considering he only knows a total of 5 jutsus, Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bushin, Rasengan, and the Hiraishin ... the later three he managed to learn in Half a day." said the former Hokage seriously

"It also seems he has large enough chakra reserves to use his full arsenal for a full day at full power" said Tsunade leaving the council more shocked than a guy on the electric chair

"It can't be possible how do we know the demon is not in control" asked a random person who managed to pull himself together before his mind completely shattered

"Because he wasn't even aware of the demon in himself and I checked the seal it seems the Kyuubi is still dormant" said Sarutobi

"...And I find this the perfect opportunity to gain a perfect and loyal shinobi who seems the a more unrefined potential than Orochimaru, the Yondaime, Kakashi, and Itachi put together..." said Tsunade

"...so I took it upon myself to send him more scrolls on gen..., tai..., nin..., and kenjutsus and other techniques to make him a better Ninja...and Now thats said and done this meeting is adjourned" told Tsunade to the comatosed crowd who finally buckled under the pressure and they all fainted and had to be dragged back home the some sniggering ANBU

On the Roof of the Academy...

"I introduce myself first they you guys do it" said Naruto while they nodded

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and my Precious people, I dislike unjust hatred, and my dreams for the future…well currently it's to get re-situated then become Hokage… ok you with the scarf" said Naruto cheerfully

"Sarutobi Konohamaru the name, I like my family and friends, dislike arrogant Hyuga's -glares at Hanabi-, and my dream is to be recognized as my own person rather than the Sandaime's grandson" said Konohamaru

"Ok pale eyes your up" Naruto nodded then said

"I am Hyuga Hanabi and I don't have to tell you anything for you are a lowly commoner" declared Hanabi

"Sheesh and you're supposed to be related to Hinata…whatever glasses go" sighed Naruto and getting a glare from the Hyuga

"I am Insaki Udon, my likes are math and chess, my dislikes are when bad stuff happens, and my dream is to be like my hero Nara Shikamaru" declared Udon

"That's nice now you red" said Naruto

"My name's Kushima Moegi, I like someone -blushes-, I dislike when people are the Sound for trying to destroy our home, and my dream is to be a great medic like Sakura-san" Moegi told

"Sakura…I haven't seen her I awhile... or the sloth I'll have to go visit them later" thought Naruto

"Um…Naruto-sensei I was wondering..." Moegi started

"Yes?"

"…How old are you? I mean you look about our age" asked Moegi

"Well I am your age…I'm 11 years old" said Naruto surprising his squad as he dropped his henge

"There is no way you can be a Jounin you probably stole that stuff" said a red-faced fuming Hanabi

"Usually I would disagree with the Hyuga but on matter like this I have to agree" stated Konohamaru

"Yea" both Moegi and Udon tagged along

"Well if you doubt me you are free to test my skill at the training grounds today" challenged Naruto with a smile as he just grabbed them all and teleported to the training grounds

At the Training Grounds

"What the?" was all that need to be said to voice the new genin squads thought as one second they were on the roof of the academy and the next they were at the training grounds

"That was one of the three jutsus that allowed me to become a jounin albeit a low ranked one…but all I'm missing is experience so I was granted a team…but that's not the point you didn't believe I was a jounin now is your chance to prove it" said Naruto with that being said the group of four snapped out of their stupor. Hanabi immediately charged to engage in taijutsu while Moegi was going to throw Kunai and shiruken, Konohamaru started to fire of a Katon: hosenka no jutsu, and Udon started to try and formulate a plan and traps. Naruto being previously insulted by the fact they didn't believe he was decided to give them 10 seconds before attacking but now sadly those ten seconds were over and right before Hanabi was going to make contact. Using 4 quick well place flash jumps combined with a Rasengan in each hand of one of the four Kage Bushin that have now pinned the genin.

"You lose" said Naruto simply as he stood 10 feet away arms crossed

"Do you believe me now?" asked Naruto grinning as he has the clones release them and absorb the Rasengan to make them last longer then sent them away to practice charka control and using Ki and Reiki

"But all in all you guys will make a great team you each manage to back each other up without knowing it…well get some rest we start missions tomorrow" said Naruto before he flash jumped away to find some old friends

Hyuga Clan Home

"Father what do you know of the jounin named Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Hanabi to her father who was seated in the formal dining room drink some tea.

The abrupt question made Hiashi choke on his tea and spit it half way across the room while he pounded on his chest to regain the air in to his lungs. Now the scene was rather funny but to Hanabi it was a sure sign of the Apocalypse as seeing her father, the Head of the Hyuga Clan ...regal, reserved, cold, the very epitome of the Clan leader... act so undignified was all in the likelihood of her dating Konohamaru...not a chance like having the Kyubi still within Konoha

Elsewhere...

:ACHOO: Naruto was hoping roof had a sudden stomach tingling feeling then sneezed shrugging it off the just continued on his way

Back at the Hyuga Clan House

"What did you just say?" gasped Hiashi

"Did you say Uzumaki Naruto" yelled Hiashi soon after his first statement seeing his daughter nod somewhat hesitantly

"It has recently come to my attention the Uzumaki Naruto is not a traitor of Konoha but rather framed in the stealing attempt of the Forbidden scroll 3 years ago. Also a recently discover prodigy of such a great caliber he skipped straight to jounin even being at the age on 11 a feat no one has been able to accomplish until now added to the fact he only knows only 5 jutsus" Hiashi said

"But how is he so powerful if he only knows 5 jutsus?" asked Hanabi truly curious about her mysterious sensei

"This is the biggest reason he went straight to jounin ... he managed to learn a B-ranked, A-ranked, and S-ranked kin/ninjutsu with the later two being the orginal creation of the Hokage..." said Hiashi looking at Hanabi who is looking quite shocked

"...and whats with the sudden interest?" asked Hiashi

"He's my jounin teacher" said Hanabi shell-shocked

:THUMP:...just Hiashi just fainted for a second time that day this time in front of his dazed daughter.

In a Ninja Bar the ex-Rookie Nine plus Team Gai gather

"So everyone's here right?" ask Shikamaru

"Yea were all here" said Choji munching on some food

"HAI WHAT IS SO IMPROTANT YOU MUST STOP ME FROM TRAINING MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee said in his usual way

"I've heard an interesting rumor…Naruto's returned" said Shikamaru

"The traitor's back then" said Sakura venomously

"From what I heard he wasn't a traitor" said Hinata shyly but with out stuttering

"Yea that's what I also heard" said Ino

"He's still supposed to be 11 years old" said Shikamaru

"How?" asked Tenten

"Supposedly when he failed the graduation test 3 years ago Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing to learn a jutsu in order to pass as a genin" said Neji

"I've heard" said Shino who now speaks an average of 15 words per day

"I hear he's also a Jounin" said Kiba with disbelief making any of them crack up at the thought of the dead last still younger than them and now higher ranked

"Well you better believe it" said a voice from above making head turn up

"Yo" Greeted Naruto as he flipped off the ceiling to land on the floor

"What a troublesome guy" came Shikamaru's trademark word

"Hehe you're still short" snickered Kiba

"Hey I maybe short but I can still kick your ass Mutt…no offence Akamaru" claimed Naruto with a chuckle making Kiba lunge only to have a yellow light flash and Naruto no where in sight

"You know you're kinda slow" Naruto said up top standing on Kiba's Head making many gasp some from shock at the dead last being so fast and many others in recognition of the technique.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN YOU ARE BURNING WITH PASSION OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH! I WILL WORK HARD TO SURPASS YOU" declared Lee who unofficially said you are my new rival while Kiba chased after Naruto who made a fool of him

"Give that thought up now" said an older shinobi

"Why?" asked Sakura

"…Because if that move is what I think it is then that boy is near invincible" replied the older Ninja "...Ain't that right boys?"

"Aye" was the common reply

"What technique could be so strong?" asked Shikamaru in a rare occasion baffled

"The Hiraishin of the Yondaime" replied Naruto as he flash jumped into a seat next to the Shikamaru

"But doesn't the Hiraishin require a special kunai to work?" asked Sakura who read about the achievements of the Yondaime

"It did… was until I modified it so I can jump anywhere _'as long as I have energy to reach and jump'_ " Naruto thought the last part leaving everyone in a near state of coma at the very thought of a jutsu of that caliber being made even better … By the ex-dobe

"Sooo… what you guys been up to lately" said Naruto trying to make short talk

The End of Chapter one

Author's Note:

Ok Naruto is not like super strong it may seem like it but its only due to his speed combined with the Rasengan and the Kage Bushin so he has quite the deadly combination but if you take away either one Naruto is pretty much helpless. The reason Naruto doesn't need the yondaime's Kunai is because he replaces the seals with his Reiki and then uses his Ki to get there and he is doing this on a subconscious level. So basically he lucked out and the only reason he is able to use Ki and Reiki is because Kyubi's animal instincts engraved themselves in Narutos brain giving him a more intimate knowledge on the energies of the world. So Naruto has already knowledge on Ki and Reiki but only on an instinctual level, but that's enough spoilers for now I will go more into his abilities later on

AND THE EVERY IMPORTANT RULE…**REVIEW**… 

Later…Kaishi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so suck on that

------------------------------------------------

Naruto: What's up everybody Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage is here

Kaishi: Yes, we know this whole story is based on you

Naruto: Damn right, I'm the best

Kaishi: …I could still kick your ass

Naruto: Grrr…Hiraishin...I got-URK

Kaishi: _**Throws a hook to his right**_…and this is what you get for telegraphing your movement

Naruto: _**mumbles**_

Kaishi: Now Onward with the Story

Naruto: Heck ya tell them about my greatness

------------------------------------------------

I did…WHAT!?!

Chapter 2: The First Assault

Or

The Consequences of being a Jonin

------------------------------------------------

"So what have you guys been up to?" The speedy blonde said.

"…"Sweat drops, face faults, bug eyes and dropped jaws were the most recent actions of the old genin crowd looking at the reintroduced blonde Jonin.

"What, something on my face?" Naruto asked checking his face for anything out of place.

"How the fuck is you doing that?" asked and irritated pink haired girl.

"Umm…doing what?" asked the blond a little more than confused…you could tell the question marks over his head were visible.

"The Hiraishin!?! How were you, the dobe and ultimate dead last, manage to recreate and improve upon a move that have kept the geniuses of the Shinobi world baffled?!" Sakura all but screamed.

"It requires a highly complicated sequence and patterns internally formed quadratic equations formed within a person Chakra Coils which then using the Chakra breeches a hole in the Time Space Continuum and then puts me under a temporary temporal displacement as I break the Light barrier to get to my destination." Said Naruto with a completely serious look on his face and nodding as if it all made perfect sense like to a child candy equals yummy. The others looked one the blonde in awe at the complexity and understanding to use such a technique. Sakura being the smartest of the nine looked at the blond in a mixture of awe and horror like he had just found a permanent cure to AIDS and at the same time looked at him like he was the herald of all that is unholy and evil. Not just because of the Jutsus he uses, or the fact that he's Jonin, or his used some complex words, but the fact that what he said actually made sense. It was pure genius to puncture the Time Space Continuum to actually freeze time and put a temporary Temporal Displacement around yourself to be able to move in the frozen time and then you use the cosmic energy surrounding you to achieve the speed of light…pure genius.

"You have no idea of what you just said, don't you?...troublesome."

"No but it sounded cool" said Naruto who proceeded to once again be the blonde hyperactive idiot. Everyone else had their faces place a dozen feet underground due to the force at which their faces fell. While Sakura's world just crashed down on her, you could hear the crack and crashed in her head as she slumped to the floor in a faint.

"Hey Sakura-Chan…Ano I think Sakura-Chan fainted."

"Yup Billboard Brow fainted alright."

"NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SO IMMENSE THEY HAVE KNOCKED OUT THE BEAUTIFLE SAKURA-CHAN. I, ROCK LEE, SHALL RUN 1000 LAPS ON MY HANDS WHILE JUGGLING WITH MY FEET WHILE PULLING A CART FULL OF CHILDREN TO INCREASE MY OWN FLAMES OF YOUTH" Lee said with a flame in his eye.

"Yea…I'm gonna pretend that never happened and move on with my life." Naruto said with a sweat drop while everyone else had a drop of their own and just nodded in agreement with him.

"Well I just dropped by to say 'Hi' and see if we could meet up later in the week 'cause I've got some training to do…Later." a flash later and the blond was gone.

"Well my friend I think the world just got much more interesting."

"_Munch…_yup…_munch_."

"And a whole lot more troublesome."

"Good to have you back … Naruto-kun."

"Indeed"

"I could still beat him."

"GO NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"Well might as well as spread the word around."

------------------------------------------------

In an Empty Training Field

"Alright Guys dispel yourselves."

_:Poof:_

"Sugoi, I never knew that Ki and Reiki can be use as projectiles as well as to strengthen muscles! Ok let's try a Ki attack…good thing they don't require hand seals." Naruto said grabbing his right hand like was making a Rasengan.

"Ok focus gather the energy…slowly…there…Here it COMES!!" extending his hands and with a final burst a small ball of red Ki in the shape of a fox head shot out of his hands and blew a baseball size hole straight through a tree.

"Damn that's not good it has to bigger…and it needs a name…like Kitsunenomen…yea Kitsunenomen."

"Yatta! All let try this again and give it my all…KITSUNENOMEN!" _:Grrr:_

"Why isn't this working?" '_Maybe I need to put more Ki in..._'

"**KITSUNENOMEN**" and at that moment Naruto put everything he had into the attack and it work…with disastrous results the whole field was wrecked it now resembled a crated bigger than anything.

"y-yatta…I think I used to much energy..." with that being said, the blonde slumped to the ground unconscious.

------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck was that … Shizune gather our forces and send them to that Burst of Energy I going to check it out."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Sakura let go get everyone."

------------------------------------------------

"Otou-sama you felt it."

"Yes I did Hanabi."

"Do you know what it is otou-sama?"

"I have a clue but for our sakes let hope I'm wrong, Hinata." 'Last time I felt something even remotely similar to this was when the Kyūbi attacked.'

"Get Neji."

------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad."

"Yea I felt it Tenten … I felt it."

"Let go check it out."

"Yea…bring a lot of weapons."

"Of course, you would expect anything less of me!"

"Ha-ha no, now let's go!"

------------------------------------------------

"Shino."

"Hai."

"Ready?"

"Hai."

------------------------------------------------

"Lee we must move…quickly now."

"Hai Gai-sensei!!"

------------------------------------------------

"Ino stay here I'll check it out."

"Yea it's too troublesome to go any way."

"But-"

"No Ino, stay here with my son and Shikamaru."

"Yeah we got it."

"_Munch_…Dad here takes my bag."

------------------------------------------------

"_Grr_ Kiba protect the Pack…Kuromaru let go."

"Mom…Hana watch your brother."

"Mom…"

"I'll be back…Kiba, Hana."

------------------------------------------------

"Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki…you felt it"

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Who the Hell wouldn't"

"He he yea I could make good use of recreating that feeling"

"Kakashi we should all go check it out"

------------------------------------------------

They all came one by one to the barren field cautiously looking around for any enemies observing the landscape. They never expected to come across a slightly snoring blond in the middle of all this chaos. Most of people's thought were on what the hell happened and did the blond let the Kyūbi out. Slowly the Hokage made her way to the sleeping boy and shook him awake gently out of his stupor still wary of what might have happened to the field.

"Ugh…this is the last time I do something like that without practice." groaned the blond.

"Naruto…what happened?" asked a somewhat jittery Hokage.

"What do you mean what happened.…I was training." said Naruto deadpanned.

"I mean what happened to the field?" asked Shizune in the place of her teacher who seemed to be on a nervous breakdown.

"Oh that … that was my newest attack!" _:GRIN:_ said the hyperactive blond happily.

"What attack can do this much damage?" asked Shikaku.

"My Kitsunenomen!" said the short blond proudly.

"Mask of the Fox...?" asked the Hokage.

"Yea you wanna see it?" asked the blond was if he hadn't faint from exhaustion not even 20 minutes ago.

"Hai Uzumaki-san I for one would like to see this attack" asked Kurenai.

"Alright step behind me" 'Let try a different position of the attack doesn't blow up in front of me' extending his hands to the sky before gathering a large a large beach ball size amount of Ki above his head.

"KITSUNENOMEN" he yelled throwing his hands forward letting the ball fly. As it left his hands, it took on the shape of a fox's head maw open as if to devour all in its path. The ground underneath it ripped and cracked as everything throw in its way was obliterated from its energy. The surrounding crowd was openly gaping at the power being displayed.

"Bu-but that's not possible, chakra isn't corporeal" said one from the crowd.

"Who said that was Chakra?" asked the Hokage to the people.

"Was it the Kyu-Kyub-" asked another.

"No you idiot it was the result of Naruto's Training." said Shizune.

"But then what was it?" asked the same person.

"It was his special ability and it will be classified as a clan jutsu and a bloodline…seeing as he's the only one to be able to do it for the last couple of centuries." Said the Hokage.

------------------------------------------------

Laying in bed Naruto thought about the past couple of days which felt so long…well to him it was more like a month with all those Kage Bushins he had running around. Since he returned, everything was flipped on its head the villagers were mostly in a state of shock along with most of the ninja population. He got his own team and would officially start doing missions and he would have to teach them about being ninjas…wait what the hell did he know about being a ninja? Sitting upright … "SHIT" … was his though process he had no clue on how to be an actual ninja seeing as he became one three days ago.

"Fuck…" Naruto said as he hopped out of bed and threw on his clothes quickly before flashing out to a large training field.

"TAJU KAGE BUSHIN" yell the blond as a whole shit load of clone popped into existence.

"OK SPLIT UP I WANT HALF OF YOU TO GO TO THE LIBRARY A FOUTH OF YOU TO PARCTICE TECHNIQUES AND WHAT LEFT TO FIGHT WITH ME NO LET GO HURRY WE NEED TO LEARN HOW TO BECOME NINJAS!" Yelled the blond in a panicked voice.

"Its gonna be a long night..." Naruto said as he walked off.

------------------------------------------------

"So everyone here?" asked Naruto who look like had been through hell and back snuck upon his team making them jump.

"Sensei…what happened?" asked a Moegi a little freaked out by her half-dead looking teacher.

"This is what happens when you stay up thinking of what to teach your genin team." he stated while glaring at each one of them making them flinch.

"Hey it's not our fault you're our sensei!" stated Konohamaru while Udon just nodded.

"Heh and like anyone would purposely want you as a teacher" Hanabi said with her usual superior tone.

"Yeah yeah whatever just head over to the Hokage's Tower and I'll meet you there." Naruto said before flashing away thinking, 'Now I just need a cup of Coffee and I'll be good.'

------------------------------------------------

"Team 4 reporting for duty" said a much more normal looking Naruto said flashing in front of his team

"Ohayo Uzumaki-kun!" greeted Shizune.

"Ohyao Shizune-Chan…and next time call me Naruto." replied the exuberant blond.

"Hai…Hokage-sama will see you now." With that being said, the team proceeded up the tower.

"Hokage-sama team 4 is requesting a mission." asked Naruto.

"Hai…here it's a D-ranked mission to-" the Hokage started.

"I refuse as the Heiress to the Hyūga clan, I demand a Better mission!" said Hanabi already knowing all D-ranked missions were civilian tasks that need to be performed.

"Oh and if I don't what will the 'big bad Hyūga clan do'?" taunted Tsunade making Hanabi grit her teeth.

"Whatever just give us a C-rank mission … you know what I kind of Mission I mean." said Naruto looking at the Hokage with a smirk who just smirked back. Just then Sarutobi walked in and looked around the room and already determining the situation and added a smirk of his own. The three know what's going to happen they would be given a mission they couldn't complete its was to show them why they ranked the missions that way.

"Ok here a C-ranked mission to get rid of the fifty bandits to the north of Konoha…and Naruto here's an A-ranked mission to get rid of some missing-nins in the Southern Border" said the Hokage giving out their respective scroll.

"Ok so we have to wait for sensei to finish his mission before we can start ours so was have some free time" said Moegi

"Free time?...oh no you will each be performing your missions separately" said the Hokage

"But what about sensei we might need his help?" said Udon with a slight panic.

"Well you should have thought about that before you asked for a mission." Sarutobi said for Tsunade.

"Well off you go." Sarutobi shooed them out of the room for them to get started.

------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, we find our three heroes back to back exhausted and worn out, they would have just sat down and rested if it weren't for the fact that they still had 30 something bandits still surrounding them. Moreover, by the looks they were far from done and wouldn't be done until they finished their fun with the 'little brats'.

"Well this fucken sucks." panted Konohamaru said dodging a sword strike and lashed out with his kunai to try to incapacitate his opponent.

"Yea where's Naruto-sensei when you need him?" asked Moegi sending a chakra powered punch into a nearby bandit's gut and sent him smashing into a tree unconscious.

"Ha I don't need the help of that imbecile." stated the Hyūga princess coldly throwing Jūken strikes out wildly against her own bandits.

"Well like it or not we need his help now." said Udon launching two kunai out at a bandit's kneecaps stopping from fighting anymore.

"Rasengan!" sending a bandit through a couple of trees most definitely killing him.

"Somebody called?" said Naruto looking as his student and the look of horror on their faces.

"This mission was to also kill the bandits not just bring them in to custody." Naruto said turning his face back to the stunned faces of the bandits.

"Kitsunenomen" Naruto said sending out his Ki-attack obliterating 10 bandits before using his Ki to enhance his muscles before flashing behind two bandits and ripping their spinal cord out of their back.

"This is your first time seeing death…so is mine but you better get used to it because that's what we Shinobi are…the weapons of death." Naruto said aloud before firing another 'Kitsunenomen' killing another five leaving about 12 bandits left. Naruto pulled out a sword and used it with the Hiraishin to literally dice his opponents. Landing crouched behind the rest of the bandit he stood up snapping his blade to the side sending off all excess blood from before returning his blade to the sheathe on his back with a 'click'. Then he started to walk away letting his team watch him and as soon as he vanished from sight, the 12 remaining bandits burst into a mist of blood before just dropping into a huge puddle. His team left in shock, could only watch the bloody massacre left behind looking at nothing and everything, their whole bodies shivered at what happened.

"Meet me at Ichiraku's for dinner at 6 o'clock."

'How could they expect us to end a life with such ease?' was the general thought running through their heads. How could someone their age like their sensei easily do what he just did and just get over it quickly…could that even be him the easy going, constantly happy blond. They all thought that being ninjas mean respect, cool jutsus, and getting stronger their thought were shattered the instance first blood was spilt…more like sprayed across the encampment. Its wouldn't be until 10 minutes later they each snapped out of their day dreams and headed back to Konoha in silence.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just walking around Konoha think about his first kill and the ease at which it came to him. Why wasn't he feeling the regret and guilt that he had actually ended someone's life. He tried searching for the answer in himself but the answer always came out the same. Maybe it's just a subconscious mental preparation I went when I read about all those history books in the library because I just could find a good enough reason to feel guilty. I mean how many evil deeds have those men committed before he ended their lives? How many people have they killed? How many women and girls have they raped? How many have they tortured? How many lives have been ruined? With those thoughts in mind he gradually returned to his cheerful sense because death after all is a part of life and he had already accepted the fact that people will die and be killed, after all a shinobi can also protect. He would become a protector rather than the killer, he would protect those precious to him. He would also have to talk to his team in a couple of hours giving him sufficient free time to shower and relax for a bit. The life of a shinobi was harsh but apparently using the Kage Bushin to assimilate years worth of knowledge had led him to build a subconscious bracer for when his first kill actually occurred. Having at least 500 clones read for six hours straight on anything and everything would give a person a good repertoire of knowledge, it was using it in the present time that proved a tad bit difficult.

------------------------------------------------

Team 4 was in a daze as they met again outside Ichiraku's for launch, after going home and cleaning up that is. Naruto cheerfully waved to his team who still liked a little dazed and slightly green. Already he knew he would have to explain to them about killing and accepting that it is part of the Ninja way. The five sat down at a round table outside to enjoy the nice weather that was going on, in contrast of the hellish morning that just occurred before their eyes. Naruto just ordered for all of them just a couple bowls of Miso Ramen with a sigh as he mentally prepared his words.

"You all know that being a Shinobi isn't all fun and games there will be instances in which you will need to Kill." the blond said solemnly.

"But why?" asked Moegi.

"Because that's all Shinobi are … weapons, we were made for the purpose of striking." Naruto said.

"But how are you able to kill so easily even when you said that was your first kill?" asked Udon.

"Well I guess I just mentally prepped myself for such an incident after all, who knows the horrors those people committed before they were put to a stop." came the reply from Naruto the serious look never leaving his face.

"But I don't want to be a killer!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"Who said you have to be a killer…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Then what else is there for a weapon to be?" asked Hanabi.

"…You can be a protector…a weapon forge for the defense of others…that is what you can be." Ended the blond with a smile letting each of them form their own ideals.

"Teach me!" exclaimed Konohamaru having thought about some word his grandpa once said 'The Will of Fire is to help those by giving warmth. It is to save those lost in the dark by lighting the path. It is to protect the innocent by burning the evil.'

'We are The Will of Fire.' Konohamaru thought as Naruto smile at the boy.

"Yea." Udon and Moegi agreed with their friend.

"Seeing as I have no choice but to join also." Hanabi reluctantly agreed, Naruto beamed with pride at his team.

"Good…I have something to teach you…"Naruto said before grabbing them and then flashing to one of Konoha's numerous training grounds.

------------------------------------------------

Flashing to the Training Ground 43, which was made especially for stealth missions training, but that's not what Naruto was going to do he was going to give them the basics of Chakra control.

"Hanabi tell your teammate about chakra control" Naruto told Hanabi.

"Chakra control is the effective usage of Chakra the more control you have the strong and better the Jutsu will be and less tiring for the person." Hanabi recited.

"And that's why you will be playing a tag with each other…in the tree tops." said Naruto with a grin leave three confused ninja looking at him and one looking like he just got slapped in the face.

"You will be using chakra control to climb the trees and stay up there, if you fall and land on the ground you're out." said Naruto.

"But sensei how do we climb the trees?" asked Udon.

"Send chakra to you feet and start to climb…too much chakra and you get blown off, to little chakra and you slip…" Naruto said.

"Now get to it, Hanabi your in charge…I've got my own training to do…Ja ne" Naruto's voice echo through the forest as the flashed away leaving his team to hopefully develop some teamwork through this exercise.

------------------------------------------------

Four Months Later

Team 4 greatly improved both in the mental and physical aspects of being a Shinobi, thanks to the Chakra control exercises turned games by Naruto. The games themselves ranged from Tag to Hide-n-Go Seek and they were now trying to be integrated in to the academy to help the student later on during their Ninja Careers. During this time they have truly became a team each filling in to replace ones weakness able to speak without words…they have learned to trust each other. They were like a pyramid each one of them a side and Naruto as the base take away one aspect and they have a weak spot. However, today this would mark the beginning of a new legend one as great as the Legendary Sannin, the Shichin, dubbed after the Four Guardians and their Leader. It all started as a simple C-ranked guard Mission in Nami no Kuni, Its was to guard a town against some Bandits for a month but it quickly turned sour…But for now let's start at the beginning.

------------------------------------------------

Flashback

"Hokage-Sama we're here for a mission." Said Naruto.

"You guys think you're ready for a C-ranked this time?" asked the Hokage with a smirk.

Naruto looked at his team with a proud smile before letting out a simple "Hai" then turned back to the Hokage with his hand stretched out to accept the mission. Tossing him the scroll the team left and packed for a month and soon quickly departed to Nami no Kuni. Naruto had sent a Clone to do a bit of background digging on their destination. It seemed that the Gato Corporation controlled the area up until Hatake Kakashi took a Mission to assassinate the Key members and Head for disrupting the Trade routes. After the downfall of Gato, Tazuna the Bridge Builder half completed his bridge before he fell ill and lost all funding to complete the bridge. Naruto shared this information with his team and deduced that the bandits were nothing more than Gato lackeys that returned after a year to continue terrorizing the small town. Arriving at the town they thought they had went to the wrong town seeing as it was practically abandon door shut and windows nailed closed…it had the whole deal.

"Hanabi…Scout." Naruto whispered.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei….Byakugan." the veins around Hanabi's eyes bulged as she activated her bloodline.

"What do you see?" asked Udon.

"Were in the right town…there are people in the houses huddled together." Hanabi said.

"I guess they must think were the bandits." concluded Moegi.

"All right spread out and check out the houses…let's find out what's going on."

An hour later, they managed to coax all the villagers to the town square.

"So is this everyone?" asked Naruto.

"Hai" answered Konohamaru.

"We're from Konoha to help with your problems…but we need to know who's attacking?" asked Naruto.

"At first it was the Bandits they frequently tried to take over but we managed to beat them back until they found IT…" one brave villager said.

"IT…what's IT?" asked Udon looking interested.

"…we don't know, one day they were normal looking and the next they came back looking like monsters." A large old villager said wearing a straw hat and a gray gi and holding a sake bottle.

"Monsters?" Moegi asked a little unsure.

"Yeah they said something about a lab hidden on the Island then things went straight to hell. They come around here to eat…meat but more often than naught, they seem to crave flesh and utter destruction. We've have been reduced to hiding and scavenging for food in out rare moment of peace. I am Tazuna by the way" said the old man.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto…"

"…Hyūga Hanabi…"

"…Insaki Udon…"

"…Kushima Moegi…"

"…and Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"You thr-" "RRRRAAAWWWRRR..."

"Oh shit they're on their way here…EVERYONE TO TOWN HALL IT'S THE CLOSEST!" yell Tazuna as all of the towns citizens rushed to the large building to the right of the town square

"Board up the windows and doors…we'll be going to see what were going against." Naruto said to the people.

"Team Four … to the skies" Naruto said as he activated his headset and hopped on to a roof and crouched down hidden and the others did the same. To their shock a group of humanoid …beasts… came half strutting half walking through town, they seem to have extra appendages and tentacles growing our of places randomly and they seem to be merged with animals telling my some 'awkward' animal parts on some of the humanoid beings. However, to make matters worse they were trailed by two boar like things…it seemed what whatever they are they can pass on the mutation.

"Everyone look closely I'm going to send a clone to see what abilities they might have." Naruto whispered into the headset, getting a sting of agreements from the other side

"Kage Bushin" Naruto whispered as he made a clone pop up in an alley to the left of the creatures.

The clone itself was crouched in the alley waiting for the creatures to be directly ahead before lunging out of the alley slashing toward one of the humanoid ones. Its reflexes were quick but not quick enough seeing as one of its many tentacles was promptly separated from its body. The creatures lashed out aggressively with a wild abandon even striking each other in their mad rage. The clone was starting to get a little worried all the wound and cuts he made were healing quickly…it seemed that they were capable of regeneration , but to what extent? Team for observed the…brawl…it seemed that they creatures had obvious flaws. The Humanoids were stronger physically and good reflexes but they were highly aggressive and stupid. The Boar-like ones were fast and had large tusks but they could only run collinear and were hard to build up speed and stop. Overall, the thing that made them dangerous was the fact that they could heal wounds in minutes if not seconds. They had no idea what these things were until Hanabi briefly glanced at them with her Byakugan…and with a gasp, she made a startling discovery.

"Naruto-sensei they are partially-dead more specifically brain dead but they have a weird purple-colored charka coils…and there's….there's SEALS in various places of their bodies." Hanabi said startled into the headset…almost too loudly.

"WHAT?!?" Konohamaru half-whispered half-screamed but lucky the clone was still alive, a bit worse for wear, and keeping them distracted.

"Ok you four head inside the Hall…I'll dispose of them then we'll figure out what the hell's going on here." Naruto said as his team hopped on to the roof of the Town hall before scaling the walls and sneaking through an unguarded window. Naruto turned back in time to see his clone take a good solid hit to the chest dispelling it in a poof of smoke. The creatures looked around in a rare moment of puzzlement as their would-be meal turned to smoke but their simplistic thoughts were cut short…literally. Naruto took the creatures' confusion as an opportune moment to strike. Flashing around them and using his still intermediate-adept skills with a katana cut them into sections but followed through with a Kitsunenomen to be sure, they were dead before joining his team inside the building.

------------------------------------------------

Well now that's the End of Chapter 2...It's a little Morbid but well what can you do...

Beta'd by Cyber-Porygon

Edited by Gingitsune no Eisei

You know the Drill Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Later,  
Kaishi


	3. Author's Note

Auther's Note:

I'm not really Happy with my writing here so it will be on Hold until I get more into my other story Lost in the Hourglass. Don't worry I'm not abandoning it I'm just putting off as a side project for now.

But when I start to re-posting new chapters for these stories I redue most of the beginning chapters mostly due to the crappy grammer and the way I presented it.

I'll leave it the stories;

Shattered Reality

The End of Shinobi

I did...WHAT!?

-up because it wouldn't be fair to the actually people who like reading it.

Thanks for Reading,

Kaishi no Kokuei


End file.
